


Gradually, Between the Sheets

by skimmonslab



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Skimmons - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonslab/pseuds/skimmonslab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post T.R.A.C.K.S., ep. 1x13.</p><p>Jemma starts sleeping with Skye in the medical pod, in order to keep her company as she recovers, and they slowly cross the line of platonic friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradually, Between the Sheets

"How much longer do I have to stay in this pod? In this bed, peeing into a tube?" Skye whined as Jemma tinkered with the machines that were still measuring her vitals.

"Until we’re sure that you’re perfectly fine and that your body is absolutely up to the challenge, not a second before."

"Oh come on! At least let me pee normally. I’m sure my legs still work and that my body is up to the challenge of walking a few steps and sitting on a toilet."

"Skye, darling, no." Jemma said warmly, tenderly brushing the hair off of Skye’s forehead. Skye huffed, but grabbed Jemma’s hand and started playing with her fingers. Since she had woken up, she had become closely acquainted with Jemma’s hands because they were on her all the time. Gently examining her, probing her pulse point, adjusting her hospital gown and sheets, helping her sit up and eat, or just caressing her in a soothing manner and Skye was sure Jemma had no idea how much all those moments meant to her. No one ever touched her in such a loving and gentle manner nor did anyone worry if she was cold or hungry or uncomfortable, no matter how sick she would get. No one ever cared enough.

But Jemma did, and Skye felt the first stirrings of it in her chest. The joy that filled her when Jemma appeared at the sliding door and the warmth that spread through her when she touched her. She had already gotten attached and was sure that she cared for Jemma more than she ever thought she could, but this was new. This nervousness in her stomach whenever she smiled at her and softly said ‘Hello, Skye’.

Skye had gotten to love Jemma’s fingers and the feel of them on her skin, but wasn’t quite sure what to do with that feeling.

”Fineee.” She whined again. ”It’s just that…. sleeping in here gets creepy. I was fine with it before because I was kind of unconscious and oblivious, but now it’s really lonely when I wake up and the only thing I see are those dark, metal walls. I keep expecting something to pop up from behind the glass.”

”Oh. Well, why didn’t you say so? I’m sure we can come up with something.” Jemma said with a reassuring smile.

 

That night, it turned out that Jemma’s solution involved her attempting to sleep on one of the tiny, uncomfortable chairs in the pod, while she fumbled with a small pillow and blanket.

Skye was half asleep when she heard a few disgruntled noises and the metal legs of the chair scrapping against the floor. She turned to see Jemma trying to adjust the pillow between her head and the cold glass of the pod window, while pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

”What are you doing?” Skye asked, startling her.

” Skye. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

”What are you doing with that pillow and blanket?”

”Well, you said you felt lonely at night and that the pod was scary, so I wanted to keep you company. Sleep here.” Jemma said shyly.

”Awwww… Jem… that’s really sweet. Maybe even the sweetest thing someone’s done for me.”

”Oh, I doubt that.”

”No, seriously.” Skye said, her chest filling with that euphoric feeling again. She really, really needed to get her arms around Jemma somehow. ”It’s not like I’ve got a long list of sweet things people have done for me. And the list that I do have mostly involves you.”

Jemma’s cheeks flooded with color.

”This is a pretty big bed, and I don’t bite. So if you don’t mind the fact that I might be peeing right this second, come over here.”

”I’m not sure that would be appropriate-“

”Appropriate? Oh for god’s sake don’t be ridiculous. We’re at that place where everything is appropriate. Besides, you kind of brought me back from the dead and there’s no way I’ll let you suffer in that corner.”

Skye shuffled to the side and patted the empty spot next to her.

Jemma hesitated only for a second before crossing over to the bed and snuggling under the covers, her head on one half of Skye’s pillow.

”Are you comfortable?” She asked as she turned on her side so she could face Skye.

”Couldn’t be better.” she smiled and found Jemma’s hand underneath the covers, intertwining their fingers. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Jemma’s forehead. ”Thank you. For everything.”

”You would’ve done the same for me.”

”Still. Thank you for caring about me.”

Jemma looked at her, big, doe eyes focusing on Skye with so much softness and love, she barely stopped herself from closing the small distance between them and kissing Jemma’s lips.

Instead, ducking her head, Jemma pressed her lips to Skyes’ shoulder and gave her a lingering kiss.

 

When Coulson went down to the pod in the morning, he had trouble figuring out where the one girl started and the other one ended. During the night, they had drifted closer, snuggling together, until Jemma’s mouth and nose were pressed against Skye’s neck, Skye’s cheek on her temple, her lips almost at Jemma’s ear.

Under the covers, Jemma was squished against Skye’s side and she had only dared to throw her calf over Skye’s, fearing that she’ll disturb some of the tubes or press against a sensitive blood vessel. Instinctively, she had placed her hand against Skye’s abdomen, subconsciously wishing to help her heal and alleviate some of the pain with her touch, and Skye had welcomed it, covering Jemma’s hand with hers, wanting to make sure that she stays there because the warmth of Jemma’s touch did make her feel better and removed some of the pressure.

Coulson slowly retreated from the pod door, careful not to have them open and disturb the girls. He was sure this was the first full night of sleep Simmons has had in a longer while, and that having her so close could only improve Skye’s health. Once in the lounge, he gathered the rest of the team and instructed them not to wake the two sleeping figures until they did so themselves.

 

After that night, Skye refused to sleep without Jemma and made sure that she returned for the second and third night, until it became expected and the sight of a fresh faced Jemma, crawling into bed next to her in her fluffy, spotted pajamas, became natural. Skye only complained about not being able to turn and sleep on her side, but she was actually complaining about not being able to turn and cuddle into Jemma’s chest or hug her properly. The doctor would only shush her and then help Skye move her arm out of the way so that she could lay her head on Skye’s shoulder or chest. Somehow, her hand always ended up on Skyes’ stomach, and she grew braver, throwing her knee over Skye’s thigh, their faces almost touching as they slept on the same pillow.

They were not shy anymore, the awkwardness and fidgeting gone, and both girls had decided to make the most out of the physical contact they had, since they were too scared to say anything out loud, worried that they were reading too much into purely platonic feelings.

Skye wasn’t shy about kissing Jemma’s hair or temple whenever the scientist settled against her for the night, nor was she afraid to caress the length of Jemma’s arm that was strewn across her stomach or use the opportunity to touch her bare skin once her shirt rode up too high on her back.

Jemma was more reserved, and no matter how much she wanted to stretch a bit and kiss the warm skin of Skye’s neck, she refrained from doing so, scared that a kiss right there, just under her jaw would be too sexual. But that didn’t stop her from playing with Skye’s hands, kissing her cheeks or squeezing herself as close as humanly possible to the soft girl next to her.

…………………

”I hope you guys didn’t go through my stuff.” Skye said as she walked into her bunk, leaning onto Jemma,her arm around Skye’s waist.

”I wouldn’t dare. God knows what I’d find.” Fitz quipped, only half joking.

”Happy, now that you’re out of the pod?” Ward asked from behind him.

”Yeah, sure.” Skye smiled, and managed to hide her quick glance towards Jemma. Since they told her that she’d finally be allowed to sleep in her own bed, she had been anxious about what their sleeping arrangements would look like. She also didn’t know how to ask Jemma if she was going to continue sleeping next to her without sounding too desperate or revealing her feelings.

”We’ll leave you to it. Let you rest and play with your laptop.” Fitz said and Ward offered an uncharacteristically warm ‘We’re happy you’re back’, before disappearing.

Jemma was the only one left behind and she stood awkwardly in the middle of the tiny bunk, with her hands clasped in front of her.

”Can I get you anything?”

”I’m fine for now, thanks. Although I don’t remember walking being this difficult.”

”It’s expected, considering the extent of your injuries and the amount of time you spent in bed. You should be careful now and not push yourself too hard.”

Skye nodded with a quiet ‘I know’, her mind preoccupied and quickly trying to find a way to tell Jemma to stay, sleep here.

Jemma rocked on the balls of her feet as the silence stretched on, and when she finally decided that she has no courage to ask whether Skye wants her to stay with her, she offered a perky, high-pitched ‘Well, I’ll go now, too’.

She was almost fully over the threshold when Skye bit the bullet, closed her eyes, and asked:  ”You’re coming back later, right? To sleep?”

Jemma made a step backwards and peeked at her. ”Do you want me to?”

"I don’t think I’d be able to fall asleep without you.” Skye admitted and Jemma beamed at her.

”Of course I’ll be here. Besides, I think these bunks can get awfully scary too.”

Skye nodded vigorously. ‘’And lonely. Creepy and lonely.’’

They grinned at each other, and it felt as if they’ve just acknowledged that they’re only looking for excuses to continue with whatever it is that they were doing. As if an understanding passed between them that they both really enjoy what they’ve started, and that all the excuses are actually a coded way of saying ‘yes, I really want to be with you’.

 

It was because of that little grin that Skye made up her mind on what she was going to do once Jemma enters her bunk later that night, and whenever she felt like backing out, she remembered that smile they shared. She also uses the fact that she was so close to death to encourage herself to risk it and avoid having any regrets.

So when Jemma knocks and comes in a few hours later, fresh out of the shower and in white pajamas covered in cartoon characters, Skye pulls down the duvet and offers her shoulder once again.

Jemma slid beside her, immediately throwing her thigh over Skyes’ and curling against her side.

The Bus was quiet, the only sound the faint mechanical clanking of the engines, and the lack of lights in the bunk made Jemma feel like she had to whisper when she asked ‘How are you feeling?’.

She felt Skye’s fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp, and an equally quiet ‘I’m good.’ whispered against the crown of her head.

The silence and darkness, combined with the warmth and comfort of the tiny bed and soft sheets, made it feel like they were encased in their own little cocoon that was protected from the rest of the world. Jemma’s arm around Skye’s waist tightened as she snuggled closer, and she felt Skye’s rapid heartbeat beneath her cheek. Before her scientific instincts could kick in and before she could ask for the umpteenth time if she was fine, Skye’s fingers in her hair tugged and pulled a bit, forcing Jemma to look up. Her own heart started hammering once she raised her head and realized that Skye was there, right there, her lips a mere inch from Jemma’s.

Skye started out slowly, too scared to jump in, too used to rejection, and pressed her lips against Jemma’s temple first, then her eyelids, making sure to turn them into long, sensual kisses, just so there was no doubt about what this was. Jemma’s breathing hitched as her lips traveled down to Jemmas’ cheek, so hot and so soft, turning her usually pale skin pink.

An innocent kiss to her nose, another one to her chin, and, after a small shudder of anticipation rocked Jemma’s body, Skye pressed her mouth against Jemma’s, her lower lip slipping between Jemma’s parted ones.

It was as if a dam had broken. They both clawed to get closer, Skye’s fingers in Jemma’s hair tightening, urging her on, while Jemma’s hand on the back of her neck pushed Skye’s lips firmer into hers.

Their teeth clashed and lips got sloppy as they struggled to devour the other. When Skye ran her tongue across Jemma’s lower lip, asking for entrance, Jemma couldn’t help but let a small moan escape her. Whatever embarrassment she felt was quickly gone, because Skye was everywhere, kissing her like it was her last time and slowly rolling on top of Jemma.

She settled between her open legs, sliding her hands under Jemma’s shirt and up her sides, still trying to get closer. Jemma moaned into the kiss, feeling Skye press against her center with her hips, and ran her fingers down Skye’s back.  All of her natural inhibitions were overridden by lust and she instinctively reached down and grasped Skye’s ass, encouraging her to rock her hips again.

Skye gasped at the increased contact, raising herself on her elbows and leaning away from Jemma for the first time, needing more air.

She used the moment to slow down and looked at the flushed girl underneath her, both of them panting, their legs intertwined and hips pressed together.

Jemma smiled softly up at her, her doe eyes sparkling and hair spread out on Skye’s pillow. The ball of happiness that had formed in Skye’s chest the first night Jemma slept in her bed, exploded, filling her with so much joy and love she suddenly felt like she didn’t know what to do to express it or satisfy the need the feeling brought with it.

The only thing that she could do was lower herself onto Jemma again and kiss her way from Jemma’s lips to her neck. She nipped at the pale skin of her throat, alternating between sensual kisses and using her teeth. The way Jemma’s body shuddered against her and how she clawed at her hips, made Skye moan in return. The thought that she had managed to reduce the prim and proper Jemma Simmons, with her pony tails, button ups and PG-13 language, to a trembling, moaning, ass-grabbing mess, gave her immense satisfaction. 

 

Jemma started pulling Skye’s shirt off and she made a move to help her, wanting to get up on her knees, but that’s when she felt it. Sharp pain cut through her ribs and she yelped, doubling over in pain and falling onto her side next to Jemma.

‘’Skye! What’s wrong?!’’ she felt Jemma move and her hands were already on her, trying to help.

‘’Ah! Cramp! I think it’s a cramp.’’ Skye croaked, her eyes scrunched.

‘’Okay, okay. It’s from all the…. er, movement. Oh god, I shouldn’t have let you do that.’’ Jemma whined as she grabbed Skye and turned her on her back, making her straighten her legs. Pushing Skye’s hands away, she pulled her shirt up and lightly massaged her side. ‘’It’s probably just your serratus anterior cramping from all the sudden physical exertion. Quite expected actually, and happens often, but you’ve had your stomach perforated so the trauma the muscles experienced and are still healing from, is only making the pain seem worse. It’s a normal cramp, happens all the-‘’

‘’Jemma, you’re rambling.’’ Skye interrupted, smiling at the flustered scientist through the waning pain.

‘’Sorry. I’m sorry, but I should’ve stopped you from exerting yourself or I should’ve, you know,…’’ she blushed, ‘’taken over.’’

Skye laughed. The girl was moaning and happily rubbing her center against hers just a minute ago and now couldn’t even say the words.

‘’Honey you can top me any time you want. I definitely won’t object.’’

Jemma glared at her for a second, aware that she was only trying to make her squirm. ‘’Skye, darling, considering your current condition, neither one of us will be doing any kind of topping. For now, at least.’’  

‘’Oh my, was that a vaguely sexual joke?’’

Instead of answering, Jemma pinched her lightly.

‘’I assume you’re better, since you’re being a nuisance.’’

Laughing, Skye grabbed Jemma’s hands and pulled her down next to her. ‘’It stopped. As always, you’ve healed me.’’

‘’Don’t be ridiculous, anyone can handle a cr-‘’ Skye’s lips on hers shut her up.

‘’I’m thanking you and paying you a compliment. Don’t downplay your knowledge and skills, when we all know you’re a genius.’’

Jemma hesitated for a second, fighting her reflex to protest any sort of compliment, and leaned over to give Skye a chaste kiss. ‘’Thank you.’’

She pulled the covers back over them and they burrowed into the pillow, getting comfortable.

‘’Finally, I can do this.’’ Skye said as she turned on her side and snuggled into the scientist, her head on Jemma’s bicep and nose pressed against her neck, Jemma’s cheek on her forehead. She threw her knee over Jemma’s hip, who slid her hand under Skye’s shirt and drew patterns on her back.

The silence stretched on as they allowed the heartbeat and breathing of the other to lull them to sleep.

The last thing Jemma heard before she fell asleep was Skye’s muffled voice, asking: ‘’You do know I’ll be kissing you all the time now, right? Whether or not it’s appropriate.’’

Skye felt Jemma’s lips stretch into a smile against her temple.

‘’I’m counting on it.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!  
> This is an older fic that I posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com) in March and only now got to posting it here.


End file.
